


Midnight

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [86]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Angel!Ithro and Devil!Glanni visiting their loved ones on Halloween





	Midnight

Íþróttaálfurinn pulled his hat down more firmly, “Is my halo covered?”

“Your family knows you’re dead, wing boy.”

“Yes but they don’t need to be reminded.”

Glanni rolled his eyes, his spiked red tail flicking in agitation. The two stood on the outskirts of Lazytown, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Halloween was the only time of year both angels and devils could come to Earth. 

“So?” Íþró tapped his head, “Am I covered?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Aren’t you going to cover your horns?”

Glanni rubbed a hand over one of his horns and grinned, “I thought you liked my horns?”

Íþró turned red, which was amusing to see on an angel, “Well, yes, but I don’t want to scare the other townsfolk.”

“It’s Halloween, I’m sure they won’t think twice about it.”

Just then, midnight arrived. Both angel and devil felt it like a chill up their spines. Íþró took a hesitant step forward. Nothing stopped him. He smiled at Glanni, “Ready?”

“Absolutely.”

The two made their way into town at a leisurely pace, taking in the sights. Nothing had changed much in a year but it was still nice to see the place. Sometimes they held hands; sometimes Íþró did flips and handstands instead of walk. Glanni, used to these antics, merely shook his head when this happened.

Eventually they made it to the center of Lazytown where their family was waiting. Almost immediately, a blue blur threw itself at Íþró and tackled him to the ground.

“ _Íþróttaálfurinn_!”

“Sportacus!”

“You two are  _disgusting_ ,” Glanni declared fondly. Just then he was crushed in a tight hug and lifted off his feet. “And so are  _you_ , put me down,” he added, even as the breath was squeezed out of him.

Robbie ignored his cousin’s remarks, “THIS Halloween is going to be the best one yet! I have so many horrible tricks planned! We’re going to scare the _candy_ out of all the brats!”

“You said that last year,” Íþró piped up from the ground, still pinned there by an excited Sportacus.

“And the year before that,” Sportacus agreed.

“But  _this_  year I’m  _sure_  of it!”

Glanni tapped Robbie’s arm best he could, “Robbie, love, dear, I need to  _breathe_.”

Robbie snorted, “No you don’t. You’re dead.”

“Yes but I’m alive for the next 24 hours but if don’t let go  _I might not be_!”

Robbie dropped Glanni, who started gulping down air, “You’re so dramatic.”

Someone snorted loudly.

“Shut up, Sportaloon!”


End file.
